


I Never Pegged You for the Type

by xReaper666x



Category: Prospect (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Pegging, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Reader, Mando, and Ezra have some fun when they want to experiment
Relationships: Ezra from Prospect, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You, ezra prospect
Kudos: 26





	I Never Pegged You for the Type

**Author's Note:**

> This can belong to the where do I belong series as a misc. chapter after ch. 6.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197246/chapters/55530685

I’ve spent most of my day upstairs working on the communication system that was nearing the end of its life. I ran into a few complications which caused both Ezra and Din to leave me alone, knowing I would eventually devolve into a fit of cursing and throwing tools. As I lay under the console looking at the wires, I decide a break is needed and head down to the hold. Once I was down there, I glance over at the boys and notice them whispering in what looks to be a very intense conversation.

“No eavesdropping little shark,” Ezra chides me.

“I wasn’t,” I scoff grabbing some food and a drink, then going back up to the cockpit.

I look back to the guys one more time and notice Ezra looking at me with a smile and Din blushing bright red.

“You ok Din?” I ask.

“Fine,” he replies so fast I can barely make the word out. Nodding to him I leave to continue my work.

Weird moments like those occurre more and more over the next two weeks before they both approache me with a bag they bought in the market.

“Now little shark, we are about to show you something, which you may refuse at any time,” Ezra begins as Din fiddles with the bag, I’ve never seen him this nervous before, “but we would both like to try something with you.”

“Like…” I draw the word out as long as I can looking between them, “something sexual?” they both nod, “there isn’t much we haven’t done. Sure why not.”

“Din will go first, I will partake on a different day, but we would both like to try pegging.”

I just blink my eyes at them kind of rapidly while trying to process the request. This makes Din believe I refused because he begins to shuffle away.

“It’s stupid,” he says rushing to the ladder.

“No,” I shout, standing up, “I’m game, but we need supplies.”

Din haphazardly thrust his bag into my hand, instantly letting me know, they already got them. Looking through the bag, I see they have just about everything, straps, an assortment of dildos in different sizes, lengths, and girths, as well as ones that vibrate. However, what they don’t have, is lube.

“Ok, you missed something,” I tell them grabbing my credits and walking down the ramp. I turn around to yell to them, “get ready, I’ll be back soon.”

It doesn’t take me long to find the vendor, get what I need, and return. Once I ensure our ship is locked tight I begin walking to our room. I have to admit, I’m excited. Walking in I notice both men have stripped down to their underwear and have the equipment already on the bed.

“These, sharky, are the ones we want you to use,” Ezra informs me waving his hand over two different straps and two oddly shaped dildos. “That’s only if they feel comfortable to you. They vibrate, and this part,” he picks one up and shows you how it curves, “goes inside of you, vibrating on your clit and inside where it will hit you g-spot. That way you feel immense pleasure as well.”

I take the dildo to study it, it was a little girthy, but not much, certainly not like them, which is good when starting out. Looking over at Ezra and kiss him before moving to Din and kissing him slowly, trying to calm his nerves. I pull back and lean my forehead on his, stroking his hair.

“Whenever you’re ready, we’ll start. If you say slow, I’ll slow, stop, I stop, wait I’ll wait, and if you want to stop completely, just say red, ok?” I give him one more kiss as I pull away from him and he nods his head vigorously. “I need to hear you say it.”

“Yes, I understand,” Din replies strongly.

I simply begin undressing, Din removes his underwater and lays back on the bed staring at the ceiling, taking deep breaths. Once I’m undressed, Ezra begins helping me into the harness, slowly sliding the double-ended dildo inside of me causing me to sigh happily when he stops. I reach into the bag I bought and pull out the lube, slathering it on Din’s end as generously as I can.

Slowly, I step forward and touch his leg, while Ezra climbs on the bed beside him to hold his hand.

“You need to relax Din,” I say as I position the dildo, “tell me when you’re ready,” he takes a few breaths then nods.

“I’m ready. Go slow.”

As gently and slowly as I could I begin pushing in while stroking his leg for comfort. Immediately, he tenses and I stop, waiting for him to let me continue. He’s breathing heavily and gripping Ezra’s hand tight.

“Go on,” he says, so I continue.

I was only about halfway in when he begins chanting wait.

“Wait…wait, wait, wait, wait, wait,” Immediately, I stop at the first wait but he keeps saying it.

I can see his muscles clenching and he keeps readjusting his grip on Ezra’s hand. I stand there and rub my hand up and down his leg, hoping it helps him in any way. After a minute he takes one deep breath then releases it.

“Please…please continue,” He gasps.

I begin sliding in again slowly and he shut his eyes. Once I’m fully inside him I stay still, letting him adjust. Taking a few minutes to get comfortable he begins to squirm.

“I…I need you, oh gods, I need you to move, please, move.” Din begs.

Slowly, I slide out of him, then back in. After a few gentle thrusts, I take his legs and hold them up, so his calves were on my shoulders. Ezra kisses Din on the mouth then reaches down between my legs and presses a button. It causes the most intense vibration to start and I almost collapse. Din and I moan and I can feel my orgasm building.

“Faster, please,” Din gasps, grabbing the sheets and knotting them in his hands.

Ezra moves down and takes Din’s cock into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, and massaging his balls as I thrust into him faster. It’s one hell of a sight, seeing Din writhing beneath me as Ezra blew him, the sight alone could have made me cum.

Din begins moving his legs slightly as his stomach begins to clench, he’s rolling his head side to side as he moans and groans. I shift my stance, causing the vibrator to press harder against my clit, I was going to cum soon. Picking up speed at the same time Ezra does, Din’s panting so hard I swore his heart would burst out of his chest like a cartoon.

Suddenly, he gasps and went rigged, he was cumming. I can see his muscles spasm, and I follow immediately after him. Ezra keeps his head still, swallowing every drop of cum Din releases into his mouth. When we’re done, I want to collapse onto Din but stand still. Once Ezra reaches down and turns off the vibrations, I slowly pull out and lower Din’s legs. He keeps his eyes shut as every muscle in his body continued to spasm and flutter, including the hole I just fucked. I walk to the refresher to clean up and thoroughly wash the dildo, before returning to the boys.

“Your gonna have to rest,” I tell Din as I clean him with a washcloth. “You will be sore for a little while.”

I throw the cloth in the hamper and climb up to kiss him when I pull away, I look at Ezra who has his head thrown back and eyes closed as he stroks himself. Shirfting my position I move his hand, giving him the best blow job I can. Once everyone was spent, we collapse on the bed, Din between us as we let him sleep.

’ _Next time_ ,’ I think, ’ _it’s Ezra’s turn_.’

__________________________________________________________________________

It’s been a while since I pegged Din, with everything that’s been going on, I forgot about Ezra wanting to try. That was until I was cleaning and found the supplies. Smiling to myself I make my way to the cockpit, where Din’s relaxing. Walking behind him I wrap my arms around his neck. He brings his hand up to stroke them and hums at the contact.

“Do you remember when I pegged you?” I ask, kissing his neck.

“How could I forget,” he chuckles.

“I believe our dear Ezra wanted a turn, but never got one. What do ya say you go get everything ready, and I’ll go get him.”

“That sounds good,” Din replies, turning his seat and kissing me.

When I turn to walk to the hold Din slaps my ass hard as he walks to our room, stopping to wink at me. I just shake my head and slide down the ladder.

“Ez,” I coo, sitting in his lap, causing him to drop his book.

“You know, sharky, your world has a fascinating history, I was just reading about World War I.” He gestures to the book on the floor as he leans in to kiss me. I begin stroking his neck.

“Do you still want to try pegging?” As soon as I ask the question I can feel his pulse quicken.

“Yes,” he whispers against my mouth. Standing I grab his hand leading him to the bedroom.

“Let’s go.”

We climb the ladder and enter our room where Din has Ezra’s strap and dildo ready. Looking back I can see Ezra is both nervous and excited. I begin removing my clothes while keeping eye contact with Ez. Once I’m naked, Din begins putting the harness on me, he slides the dildo inside of me and he turns it on to make sure it works, causing me to gasp and grab his shoulders.

Din chuckles as he turns it off then walks to Ezra, kissing him and removing his shirt. Ezra’s frozen, but once Din begins to undress him, he comes back to life and hurries to get everything removed. When the three of us are naked Ezra slowly approaches the bed as I lube the dildo.

“Same rules apply Ez,” I tell him as I give him a quick kiss, “slow is slow, wait is wait, stop, stop, and red means your done.” He nods to me slowly, trying to speak, but unable to. “Get into whatever position you want to.”

Ezra looks at the bed then slowly climbs on it, he stays on all fours while I move behind him. Leaning over his body I whisper in his ear.

“Relax and tell me when you’re ready,” he takes a deep breath and then nods.

“I’m ready.”

Slowly, I begin to push in. Din moves up to lay beside him, gently stroking his arm as I go.

“Wait,” Din says and I pause. “His face. He looks like he’s in pain.”

Ezra shakes his head no as hard as he could.

“No,” he croaks out, “keep going.”

“Ez,” I whisper, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Your not,” he’s panting now, “please keep going.”

He tries to push back but both Din and I stop him. We don’t want him going too fast too soon and hurting himself. I begin pushing in again and soon bottom out. Din reaches down between my thighs and turn the vibration on, causing Ezra to collapse his top half to the bed, so just his ass was in the air.

“Gods, please move,“ he begins groaning.

Gently, I thrust in and out of him, instantly turning him into a mewling, writhing mess. Din ducks his head under Ezra’s hips and engulfs his cock, sucking on him as Ezra had done to him. Ezra tries thrusting back harder to let me know he wants to go faster.

I adjusted the vibrator to press harder on my clit then begin thrusting into Ezra faster. This once eloquent man was nothing more than a bunch of sobs, mewls, and moans as he chases his release. He’s moving with me, harder than Din did, but he won’t stop.

I have my hand on his hip and can feel those muscles tense, the feeling causing mine to tense as well, we’re both close.

”Kevva, oh gods, oh-oh fuck, I’m-I-I’m not g-gonna last lo-long,“ he stutters.

I begin moving harder and faster as he moans louder. Finally, he gives a choked sob and releases into Din’s mouth, his whole body spasming as he comes. I’m not far behind him, three more thrusts is all it takes.

Din moves out from under him as I pull out carefully, letting Ezra collapse, once I leave the room. I can hear him panting at the ladder and it causes me to smile to myself. Once everything is clean, I return to take care of Ezra, throwing the cloth aside when I’m done. Crawling over Ezra’s body, kissing him the whole way before moving to straddle Din. I kiss Din then move down his body, taking his cock in my mouth, he deserves a happy ending too.

Once Din was spent I crawl to the other side of Ezra and kiss him.

“You handled that well,” I coo stroking his face, “not your first time, huh?”

“Actually, little shark, it was,” he replies chuckling to me, “I’ve never done anything of the sort before, you were the first.”

“Well, then, I’m glad it was me.” I kiss him again and when I pull away, Din holds my hand, resting them on Ezra’s back, “you will need rest tonight, you wanted it rough, and you’ll be sore.”

“It was well worth any residual pain I may feel.”

I just smile as we all rest, sleeping together soundly that night. The next day I was right, when Ezra tries to move he winces and hisses. We all decide to watch earth movies in bed for the day, that way he doesn’t have to go anywhere, the next bounty could wait a couple of hours, we’d get him, eventually.


End file.
